


Have You Met My Brother

by hunters_retreat



Series: Truth In Darkness [5]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural, Supernatural/Firefly
Genre: And your good looks, Gen, Kill them with your brains, Psychics, Psychics Unite!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think we've met."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Met My Brother

 

  
“Thirty years. How do you survive that and remain sane?” Sam asked. It wasn’t a new question but with everything else that had happened to them he kept going back to it. Thirty years his brother had been tortured. Sam could barely hold out a few days before the need for blood had him calling for Ruby. He’d been detoxed now, sure, but he still felt it. The need for blood, or for the power it represented.

“I lost count.”

“Of what?” Sam asked.

“Sanity. I used to know how often it happened. I forgot along the way. Simon would know. Do you know my brother, Sam? He’s a doctor. He’s such a patient man. He would like you.”

Sam swallowed against the lump in his throat. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

“You’ll have to come to tea. Mother loves tea. I always wear my best dress but it gets dirty. I like the cakes though. Simon lets me eat his too. Have you met my brother, Sam?”

“I don’t think we’ve met.”

“He likes cakes. He likes me more. Sort of like Dean and pie.”

Sam gave a soft little snort at her words. “Have you met my brother, River?”

She let out a laugh. “Sam,” she whispered. “You’re just a figment of my imagination. You aren’t real. Your brother is a great dancer though.”  
  


 


End file.
